


Closer to Heaven Above

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Cat's Song [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, holiday fluff, nsfw satinalia, satinalia 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: NSFW.





	Closer to Heaven Above

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground_   
_In the comfort of your arms_   
_On a pillow of bluebonnets_   
_In a blanket made of stars._

-“Cowboy Take Me Away” by The Dixie Chicks

 

* * *

 

 

Thea took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling as gracefully as the snow that drifted outside the large picture windows that lined the side of the two-story house she’d built in the mountains, on the shores of Lake Luthias. She had built it for them; a dream, and a promise she hadn’t realized she had made until she had shown him the picture yesterday in the early hours of dawn, sitting in their kitchen at home. “That place was always ours,” she’d murmured, her lips against his cheek, “I thought… I’d _hoped_ it could be again.”

And it was. It truly was.

The first time they had slept together after their reunion had been desperate: hands too eager to remember how they felt under each other’s touch, and kisses that left them both breathless. It had been frantic and clumsy and she could not even remember if they had made it as far as the bedroom. All Thea remembered was lying in Loghain’s arms afterwards, sobbing against his chest while he held her close and whispered promises to her as all the memories of _them_ had come flooding back, and she realized just how much had been missing from her life and from her heart since they had been apart. It wasn’t just the sex, although that had certainly been part of it: it was everything about the way they were together. The most complete, most honest versions of themselves. And there were so precious few moments when she had allowed herself to let her guard down; to be even the slightest shade of vulnerable around anyone else. She was finally able to cry because she finally felt safe.

There was no hurry now. It was Satinalia, and after the traditional breakfast with Cat, Nathaniel, and Anora, they had run away to their house in the mountains, stopping only briefly in Crossroads to stock up on groceries before making the final trek through the gentle flurries to the house on the lake. A soft blanket of snow lay over the valley that stretched out beneath the view from the windows in the living room and bedroom, and the world seemed quieter for it.

Thea lay stretched out on the bed, her wrists locked above her head bound by nothing but her will and the implicit trust she had in the man standing in front of her, the calm winter’s sky blue of his eyes running over every inch of her bare body. A small smile quirked at her lips, as much a challenge as an invitation, but she knew he would not be hurried. This was not the first time; not even the first time this week, but it would be the first time they made love as husband and wife. She wasn’t sure if that should make a difference; if it should mean anything, but somehow it did.

Loghain lay down with her, his body fitting over hers as perfectly as it always had, and he leaned down and pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to her cheek as he whispered in her ear. “I love you, Theadosia.”

“I love you, Loghain,” she exhaled, the words still so precious even after all this time. Perhaps even _more_ so for the time that had passed; all the times she had desperately wanted to say those simply words but had been unable to do so. A sigh escaped her lungs when his mouth moved from hers, tracing the lines of her cheekbone and jaw, down to her neck before returning to her ear.

“Roll over for me?”

She complied, moaning slightly when the warmth of his hands met the muscles in her back. “Mmmmm, that feels nice,” she breathed as he worked at the tension that always seemed to gather there despite her best efforts. “You know, the yoga was supposed to help with that.”

He chuckled quietly, running his thumb briefly down her spine and sending a shiver shooting through her body. “Well you have certainly seemed more flexible, so I would not count it a total loss.”

“Is that so?” Theadosia smiled as she arched her head back, tilting just so that she could brush a kiss against his lips when he leaned forward. “Well in that case I suppose I should count it time well spent. Believe it or not, _I_ was the one who convinced Cat to start going.”

“Seriously?” Loghain asked, pressing the heel of his hands deeper into the curve of her back. “That… seems like it should have been her idea, to be honest.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

She could practically picture him shrugging, though his hands continued their patterns over her skin. “It is just very sedate.”

Thea arched her hips back up against his just enough to tease. “You think I can’t be sedate, darling?”

Loghain leaned forward and bit lightly against the back of her neck in exactly the spot he knew she liked. “I greatly prefer it when you aren’t.”

She bit back a smile. “That’s what I thought. For the record, I thought it might help even out my temper.”

“Did it?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Thank the maker for that,” he murmured against her skin, and she giggled. He had never been afraid of her temper; had, in fact, been the only one who could face down the storm that she was and embrace it rather than try to calm it, and she loved him for it. No one understood quite like he did. He slipped an arm beneath her body, cupping her breast in his hand and running his thumb over her nipple in careful, teasing circles. She took a deep breath, trying to center herself, but she already knew it was hopeless. Loghain kissed the back of her neck, the curve of her shoulder, the spot just behind her ear, teeth occasionally causing her to hiss sharply at the sudden frission of pleasure that shot through her entire body only to be followed by a too light brush of his lips.

“You know, it almost isn’t fair,” he whispered, pinching her nipple lightly between his fingers and eliciting a subtle whimper before she could stop herself.

“What is that, my love?” She rolled her hips back and she could feel the hard weight of his cock against her backside and heard the sharp intake of his breath in her ear.

He entered her in one seamless motion, and she did not bother trying to suppress the hum of pleasure that the action drew from her throat. His hips set a steady rhythm, slow and deliberate. “The way you react,” he replied, the words pitched low and soft, a promise as much as an answer to her question. “The way your body responds to my touch; the way your smile responds to my words. It drove me absolutely mad when we were apart. Now that I have you back, and you are mine, it is nearly enough to break me all over again.”

Thea’s hips rocked against his, an answer all their own to the need and want they both felt, and she let herself relax as he filled her. Neither one of them would ever be so trite as to say that they completed each other; rather, they were two complete people who happened to create something even more vibrant and intense when they were together. If she was a star, than he was the night sky that held her, making her shine all the brighter.

Loghain’s breath caught just slightly, and Thea took the cue. He rolled onto his back and she fit herself easily over his body, gently seating herself onto his cock and picking up the rhythm. One of his hands rested on her hip while the other found its way between her legs, fingers finding the perfect spot far too easily and applying just the right amount of pressure. Thea could feel the fire building in her core, the blaze burning brighter and brighter until she gasped and fell forward, her hands bracing against his shoulders as her peak hit and rolled over her like a thunderstorm. She closed her eyes, letting the sheer wave of pleasure wash over her, every deep breath prolonging the feeling just a little longer.

Loghain kept one hand on her waist, holding her steady as the other reached up and carefully brushed her hair behind her ear, his thumb tracing the line of her cheekbone as she pressed a kiss to his palm. When she felt like she could feel her legs again, she resumed the steady motion of her hips against his body, letting him fill her with every thrust. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him long and deep until she heard him inhale deeply through his nose and felt his entire body shudder slightly as he found his own release. Thea pulled away briefly, allowing them both a moment to catch their breath. This… _they_ would never be anything but amazing together.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder and pressed a kiss against it. Outside, the snow fell in peaceful flurries as night slowly began to creep over the mountains and down into the valley. They were utterly alone, and it was perfect.

“I love you,” she whispered. “Damn it, Loghain, I love you so much.”

She could hear the smile in his tone as he pulled the covers up over them before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you too, Theadosia Mac Tir. Forever. Always.”

Thea smiled, and she drifted off to sleep. Safe, and peaceful, and _loved_.

 


End file.
